


Project : Till The End of Time.

by Interfered



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interfered/pseuds/Interfered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah proyek untuk meramaikan fandom ini *khususnya pair Nuala x Abe*. Silahkan komen, ConCrit, ataupun Flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project : Till The End of Time.

_Till the End of Time_

_Summary : Kumpulan drabble yang melukiskan perjalanan hidup Abe dan Nuala._

_Warning : AR, typos, EYD needed, et cetera._

_Disclaimer : Semua character yang saya gunakan berasal dari penciptanya masing-masing, saya hanya ingin menyalurkan keinginan menulis saya._

Suasana kamar itu tenang, sangat tenang. Seberkas sinar pagi berhasil menembus jendela kecil di sebelah timur ruangan itu, melewati tirai abu-abu tipis dan mencapai muka seorang wanita. Dengan malas, dia membuka matanya. Dia berusaha untuk menghindari sinar itu, seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah gangguan. Dia berguling ke kanan, ke arah suaminya berada. Iris emasnya menatap dengan tajam, menyelidiki setiap bagian dari tubuh pria itu. Mata birunya membelalak ke atas, menembus langit-langit kamar kecil itu. Tubuhnya dengan kaku terlentang disana, tangannya disilangkan diatas dadanya. Wanita itu bisa melihat insang-insangnya bergerak, membuka dan menutup, selaras dengan dadanya yang naik dan turun. Tangan putihnya menelusuri garis-garis hitam di kepala suaminya itu, merasakan dinginnya dan kedamaian yang terpancar dari dirinya. Dia tahu kalau orang itu masih tertidur, dan dengan berhati-hati dia berdiri, meninggalkan pria berkulit biru itu tidur. Pintu kamar itu dibarkannya terbuka sedikit, jadi dia bisa dengan bebas keluar-masuk ruangan itu.

.

.

Kakinya beradu dengan dinginnya lantai saat dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan dirinya. Sesampainya disana, wanita bersurai perak itu mengganti bajunya, dari gaun tidur berwarna  _fuchsia_ dengan sebuah baju _T-shirt_ biru langit polos, dipadukan dengan rok selutut berwarna hitam legam. Dia lalu menggosok giginya – dan membuat mimik yang aneh karena rasa dari pasta gigi yang selalu dipilih oleh suaminya – dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya hari itu. Sekarang dia sudah tidak merasakan kantuk lagi, dan wanita itu berjalan ke arah dapur.

.

.

 Dengan hati-hati untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang mungkin bisa membangunkan Abraham, suaminya, tangannya membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang dia perlukan untuk membuat seporsi sarapan untuk dirinya dan suaminya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah penggoreng dan diletakannya dengan hati-hati diatas kompor, dan dia mulai menggoreng sarapan favorit mereka : sebutir telur yang dihiasi potongan-potongan daging. Dengan lihai, wanita itu memasak semuanya, hampir tanpa gangguan (kadang-kadang dia memecahkan telur terlalu keras atau penggorengnya berdesis cukup keras, dan wanita _elf_ itu berharap mereka tidak membangunkan suaminya). Setelah semuanya selesai, dia meletakkan telur-telur yang sudah matang diatas dua piring, dan mulai menyusun potongan-potongan daging diatas telur itu.

.

.

Dia melantunkan sebuah lagu yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya, yang menceritakan betapa indah dan kejamnya dunia ini. Rambut perak yang berhiaskan emas diujungnya berkilauan saat dia membentuk sebuah muka yang tersenyum dengan potongan daging itu. Wanita itu sendiri melepaskan sebuah senyum kecil, pipinya merona dan dia mulai mengingat kata-kata suaminya kemarin malam.

.

.

Mereka berpelukkan, tangan dan kaki bersilangan diatas satu sama lain, merasakan kedekatan yang luar biasa, yang mereka jarang sekali rasakan. Pria itu membisikkan kata-kata yang manis, memuja keindahan dirinya, rencana-rencana untuk bertahun-tahun kedepan, tentang anak-anak yang akan mereka miliki, lelaki dan perempuan, selincah dan seindah dirinya, dan mereka akan hidup bersama hingga waktu memisahkan mereka berdua. Si wanita itu membalas kata-kata manis suaminya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, tidak memerdulikan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan, dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan Abraham.

Akhirnya,  wanita itu selesai dengan urusan memasaknya. Dua buah porsi sarapan favorit mereka sudah terletak apik diatas nampan, siap untuk dibawa ke kamar tidur mereka.

.

Dengan hati-hati wanita itu membuka pintu dengan bahunya, hanya untuk melihat suaminya masih tertidur dengan pulas. Dia menaruh nampan itu di sebuah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur mereka, dan wanita itu mencoba untuk membangunkan suaminya. Dia membuka kain yang masih menyelimuti tubuh orang itu dan menyaksikan tangan kanannya merebut selimut itu kembali, mengeluarkan suara yang wanita itu tidak bisa kenali. Putri itu hanya bisa terkikik kecil, rona pipinya semakin terlihat jelas diatas bekas luka-lukanya. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanan Abraham, mengunci genggaman mereka. Mulut wanita itu mulai mengecup kedua pipi suaminya bergantian, melepaskan tawaan kecil namun jujur dari mulutnya setiap kali dia akan mencium pipi yang lain. Setelah beberapa menit penuh dengan ciuman dan tawaan, akhirnya suaminya bangun, tersenyum melihat istrinya, dan berkata di dalam hati, ‘ _Selamat Pagi, Nuala.’_

_._

**_FIN_ **

_._

**Halo~ Author yang agak gaje ini kembali dengan fanfic baru, kali ini dari fandom Hellboy. Itung-itung babat alas sambil menyalurkan keinginan menulis sih... *digeplak***

**_So, what do you think? Bad? Good? Want to send some prompts? Comment please, flame is accepted here._ **

 


End file.
